


The NIght At The Bar

by LisaWinchester56143



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaWinchester56143/pseuds/LisaWinchester56143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard breakup, Sam is forced to a bar by her two friends. What she doesn't expect is to run into her dream, her fantasy, the only hero that hasn't let her down, and gets a major surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The NIght At The Bar

The night club’s music was blasting a techno song, lights were flashing and people were dancing. I rolled my eyes at the scene I used to love when I was in a relationship, I hated it now. Let’s face it, it’s no fun dancing by yourself even if you have friends with you. My friends brought me here to cheer me up from my breakup with my fiancé, but their attempts were failing. I haven’t genuinely smiled in weeks, my laughter has been hollow and depressing, I sleep all day, and I haven’t been out of the house in a week. The couple I’m living with just got married, I’m happy for them, but their love reminds me of my love for Brett. He was my first real relationship and now he’s gone because I did something he didn’t like. My friends have been kind enough to let me stay with them; the least I could do is go out tonight and try to meet someone.  
“Hey Sam, do you want to get a booth?” Jessi asked as Jerry kissed her cheek. I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders.  
“Oh come on! At least try to have fun tonight!” Jerry looked at me and nodded his head in agreement. I sighed and looked around at the crowded club.  
“You guys, this isn’t my scene anymore… I don’t know why you dragged me out of the house, I don’t even look hot!” I looked at my skinny jeans and baggy shirt that slid off a shoulder, and thought about the minimal makeup Jessi did on my face.  
“Jerry, will you grab a booth for us?” Jerry smiled and left us alone by the bar. “Now listen here Sam, you’ve been stuck in the house watching the kids for weeks. You’re probably more used to spit up then you are makeup and fancy clothes, but this is what you need and you know it. You need to take your mind off of everything that’s negative in your life and have some fun. Meet a nice guy tonight and maybe get lucky.”  
“You know I’m not like that… If I have sex with someone it’ll be in a relationship.” Jessi looked at me like I had some deathly disease. I looked down.  
“Sam. Just sit at the bar for an hour and see how many guys buy you drinks. If you hit it off with someone, great. If not, try to look for someone to have sex with. You really need to get laid.” Jessi walked to the booth where Jerry was waiting for her. I watched her plain to him the pla for me and he gave me a huge smile and the thumbs up. Thanks big brother that means a lot…  
Finding an empty bar stool I hopped up and waiting for the bartender to walk over to me. As I waited, I watched the crowd dance in the mirrors behind the vast collection of alcohol. I sighed and thought about Brett. The last time we were here all the guys stared, but knew they couldn’t touch because Brett was glued to my side. He really was the best thing to happen to me, and I’m sad that he’s no longer a part of my life. I sat up straight at the realization he could be here, and the bartender’s attention was grabbed.  
“What’s your drink tonight lovely?” He asked.  
“Can I get a pina colada please?” I asked very politely.  
“Coming right up,” and he went to the extreme showing off his skills to make my drink, sticking a pineapple wedge on the rim of the glass, and sliding it over to me. I smiled my thanks and he winked at me, then turned to a group of hotter girls.  
“This is stupid,” I muttered under my breath. No guy’s going to talk to the lonely girl at the bar, that only happens in the movies. I sighed, looked deep into the coconut flavored smoothie type drink I didn’t even like, and took a sip. I looked up to see the bartender coming towards me again, some moments later, and looked at the guy next to me.  
“What’s your poison sir?”  
“Blue Moon,” the man beside me ordered. His voice sounded too familiar, and when I looked at him my heart beat faster than it ever had before. He looked at me, did the up and down glance, and smiled at me looking into my eyes. I felt my face blush, my body craves the alcohol in my hand, but I couldn’t move. The bartender set his drink in front of him, but he just kept staring at me. I wanted to say hello, but my voice was stuck in my throat. I forced something out, it sounded animal-like, so I covered it up with a cough, and took a drink.  
“Are you alright?” The man asked.  
“Yes, I just have a bit of a cough,” I choked out with effort. He looked at me, appearing to try not to laugh, and an award winning smile appeared on his face. Taking one more sip, I gathered my courage and introduced myself.  
“My name is Sam, it’s nice to meet you,” I extended my hand and he shook it.  
“My name is Jensen, but I think you already knew that…” Letting go of his hand I looked away and nodded.  
“I’m sorry, but even if you weren’t one of the stars of Supernatural I would have reacted the same way.” A shocked expression played against his face, I smiled. “It’s true, you know you’re attractive, and I’m sure you get all kinds of reactions. You just happened to have caught me off guard, I was lost in thought when I realized there was someone beside me.” I raised an eyebrow, inviting him to not believe me.  
“Those are all valid points, all I can agree with.” I smiled. “But, let’s say I didn’t catch yo off guard, how would you have reacted?”  
I thought for a moment of all the times I wished and dreamt that this would happen. How many conversations I’ve had with him in my mind, how many times he’s been a fan of me in my imagination. All of which I never dreamed would happen, and here was Jensen Ackles in the flesh. I was at a loss for words, and he knew it. I took a deep breath and said the first thing I could think of.  
“Look, if you’re here to talk down to me and be a cocky actor guy, then please step away from the bar and, if you’d like, come back and talk to me when you’re ready to act like a human. I’m not in the mood to play games. Hell, I’m not even in the mood to be here. But I came because I promised my friend I’d try to be a single female in her prime time. So if you want to be cocky, please don’t bother me again.” Jensen’s eyes were the size of saucers, and his mouth was wide open in shock.  
“Well alright then,” he got up and stepped away from the bar. I turned back to watching the dancers in the mirror, thinking of how I just told a big time actor to basically fuck off. I was pretty proud of myself, but then realized if I could do that to someone I’ve been fantasizing about, why couldn’t I do that when it really mattered?  
Sipping my drink, I looked over at Jessi and Jerry in their booth. They were staring into each other’s eyes and leaning in for a kiss of pure passion. I scoffed, and turned back to the mirror, fuming with anger. Why did they bring me here when they know this is where Brett and I used to hang out? This is where we celebrated our engagement, this is where we’ve spent many New Year’s and birthdays. I hated this place for holding so many happy memories with someone who I didn’t even matter to. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Jensen had returned.  
“What are you doing back here?” I asked in a very raspy voice, I realized I have been silently crying. I quickly wiped my eyes, and looked away from his penetrating gaze.  
“I came back to apologize for being so offensive to you, and I see that I made you cry. I feel awful for making you cry..”  
“You didn’t-“  
“I mean, I do that to all the fan girls I meet so they’ll leave me alone, but you. You told me to go away, that’s never happened before. You treated me like I was a sleaze ball, and I’d like to prove you wrong, if you’d like me to. I act like a jerk to steer the girls away from me, but I’m really a nice guy, I swear. My ex-wife used to hate it when the girls would be all over me, so I just started acting like that to get them to stop. Yes, I’m divorced, it’s pretty recent, and I’m just trying to get my mind off things. You’re a very beautiful girl, and I’d like to buy you a drink.”  
I looked at Jensen, and he had a serious expression on his face, so serious that it looked like he was trying to take a massive shit. I smiled at that thought, and sighed. What would it hurt to have a drink or two with him? I had nothing better to do with my time.  
“Okay, I’ll let you buy me a drink.” I said trying to put on my best smile.  
“Really?” He said as his face lit up. Quickly turning to get the bartender’s attention, he knocked my drink over, somehow, and it crashed to the floor on the other side of the bar. The bartender looked at him like he was some drunk messing up his station. I looked at him in shock, and he looked from the bartender to me, and we burst into a laughter so loud that a lot of people turned to look at us. I turned around to see Jessi staring at Jensen and gave me a look that said, “how did that happen?” and I winked at her.  
“Well, it looks like I wasn’t supposed to drink that,” I said calming down my laughter.  
“What would you like to drink, and finish?” Jensen asked smiling, apologizing to the bartender for the mess. I told him a margarita sounded nice, he ordered one for me and turned back to me. His eyes were a brilliant shade of green, and when they looked into mine, my heart skipped a beat and I lost all words. His smile was one in a million, and directed right at me, I couldn’t help but smile back. He had his hair styled like his character did, sticking up in all directions in a fashionable way. He was wearing a button up, light blue, short sleeved shirt with a pocket over his heart and ripped blue jeans with work boots. Looking at his shirt pocket, I had a sudden thought that maybe this isn’t really Jensen Ackles.  
“Can I see your ID please?” I asked. “I just want to make sure it’s really you, and not someone who looks exactly like you.” Jensen laughed and handed it over. I slid my hand across his Oregon ID to make sure there weren’t any bumps or grooves where there should be. I asked what his address and driver number were and he said them both without hesitation. I flipped the ID over and asked if he was an organ donor and what his restrictions were, he answered and winked at me. I smiled, and asked what class his license was, and once again, answered without flaw.  
“Alright, you really are Jensen Ackels. So what are you doing here in Oregon?” He then proceeded to tell me they just finished filming their next season of Supernatural and how much of a hassle it’s been being away from his home in LA. He explained how they’ve been filming in Canada for most of their current season, but they filmed in the woods in Oregon for their last episode. He told me about the struggle it is being an actor and being married while doing his job, the struggles of trying for children and failing, and how hard it has been being away from the one he thought he loved most.  
“I can remember coming home one night to see an unfamiliar car in the driveway.” Jensen reluctantly said, staring at his third beer bottle. “I figured it was one of my wife’s friends keeping her company while I was gone, I didn’t think much of it until I opened the door to her screaming. I called her name and ran upstairs thinking she was being hurt by someone. My next thought was of my baby JJ sleeping in her room and if the attacker got to her first or was saving her for last. I checked on baby JJ first, saw that she was fast asleep, and then ran to our bedroom, the scene I saw in MY bed, hurt worse than anything I’ve ever been through. I found her bent over and some skinny, naked ass thrusting…” He cleared his throat, and I instinctively put my hand over his and looked at him sympathetically. He looked at our hands touching and back up to me. I quickly pulled away.  
“I’m sorry; I’m really close to all my friends, so sometimes I forget that can be inappropriate sometimes. I’m so sorry she did that to you… I bet that caused a lot of paranoia?” I looked at him, hoping for him to continue. He nodded and took a swig of his drink.  
“It wasn’t the first time either. The little bastard had the nerve to say, ‘well he wasn’t here the last time we did this, why is he here now?’ That’s when I told him to get the fuck out, or he’ll be pushed down the stairs. He left pretty quickly, but my wife was stuck with me yelling at her, asking her why she did that. All she said was that she wasn’t happy that I was gone all the time and she wanted me to quit so we can have a family at the house. I told her that wasn’t going to happen, she got mad, and within a week she was gone. She filed for the divorce, and I asked for it to be quiet, but like everything else in my life it got out to the public.” He shook his head, remembering the day like it was yesterday.  
“She took my baby and said that if I ever got near her again, she’d take all my dirty secrets I told her and give it to the tabloids. I fought for my baby for months and my wife didn’t do anything, until I took her out of my ex-wife’s home. That’s when things took a turn for the worse. She sent these big, burly guys to my private house and they tried to beat me up with the message to never come near her baby ever again. Luckily Misha and Jared were there and they helped me beat them up, but the burly guys got a few punches in first. We called the police, and they said there was nothing they could do if they didn’t have evidence of the fight happening.”  
“That’s terrible!” I said, listnening with wide eyes.  
I just wanted to be left alone, so I drank for days until Jared came over and drug me here for some premiere or party or something.”  
Jensen looked so ashamed that he acted in that manor after heartbreak. I wanted to remind him that he was only human, that things like that happen after big events, but I couldn’t find the right words. I rubbed his arm, hoping he wouldn’t cry or get angry at the memories, he didn’t pull away, and he half smiled. I smiled back, trying to encourage him without words, but he looked down again. So I did something that I haven’t done in months, I talked about my relationship with Brett. How it was going so well, but the lack of communication and understanding from him made me feel like I wasn’t good enough or high enough on his priority list for him to worry about.  
I told Jensen that I had a hard time not smoking during the stressful time that I didn’t because Brett didn’t like it. Then one day I caved, I smoked at my friend’s house and he drove by, flipped me off, and came up to me yelling about how I didn’t care about him because I smoked. I was stressed because of him, I couldn’t take it anymore, I had to do something or I would have exploded. My therapy wasn’t helping, my friends could only do so much, and I felt like I was the only one in the world who could help myself snap out of the pain and suffering I was going through. So I had a moment of weakness, and Brett didn’t understand and didn’t like it, so he left.  
Jensen took my hand in his, told me he was sorry for my loss, and brought me to his chest in a hug. Breathing in his manly scent brought great comfort to me, it was something that I needed, a hug and a comforting scent. He stroked my hair and whispered in my ear something I couldn’t hear. Reluctantly I pulled away and the look on his face was something that caught me off guard.  
“What did you say?” I asked. He looked into my eyes and put his hand on my face.  
“I said that we’ve been through hell, and we both deserve someone to make us happy. To add to that, you treat me like I’m an equal to you, like a real human being and not someone that’s famous. That’s all I want, that’s all I ever wanted after I hit it big. That’s the one thing my ex-wife didn’t do, she treated me like a huge star that she didn’t deserve someone as high up as me. But you, we’ve been sitting here for hours talking and I feel like you would understand that, that you do understand that. I feel like you’d treat me equally forever, like I’m not something out of reach. I- I feel… I feel different around you, Sam, I really do.” He paused, looked at my lips and back to my eyes.  
My God, he’s going to kiss me, I thought. I looked at his lips, then back to his eyes, just like he did, and I felt my heart pounding in my chest. A desire for someone’s touch filled me up as Jensen leaned close to me, and whispered something I couldn’t hear. I leaned in closer, or lips almost touching, and he pulled my face towards his, then our lips touched. It felt like fireworks had exploded in every part of me, like butterflies were in my stomach; a thousand angels were singing, and all that cliché stuff. His lips parted and his tongue entered my mouth, I kissed him back in every way he did to me.  
I don’t know how long we were kissing for, but all of a sudden he pulled away and turned to a tall man that was standing over him. I looked up to see Jared Padalecki glaring at Jensen and asking him what the hell he was thinking.  
“I was thinking that I was going to enjoy my night here in Portland.” Jensen replied, sneaking a glance at me. “I just happened to run into this fine young lady who caught my attention and-“  
“I don’t care Jensen; you need to be back at the hotel. Now,” Jared said, nostrils flaring. I giggled at this sight, and both their heads whipped towards me.  
“Jared, you sound like a mother hen. Jensen is perfectly capable of leaving the hotel and coming to a bar. I know you might be worried about his current emotional state, but as long as he’s with me, he won’t get into any trouble. Besides, I already told him I’m not ready to jump into anything serious, or playful, since I as well am healing from a big break up. So, don’t worry about him, have a drink with us.” I smiled an attempted award winning smile, but I felt my face twitching like a beast. Jensen looked at Jared, and Jared glared at me. I could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to figure out if I was just another crazy fan girl wanting to get some with them. He sighed, looked up at the bright lights, and looked back towards me.  
“Fine, I will have one drink with you two. But if I sense any funny business, I’m out of here and I’m taking Jensen with me.” He looked triumphant, like that would change my mind about doing anything he would consider “funny.” I stuck out my hand.  
“Deal,” I smiled, and he shook my hand.  
“Fantastic!” Jensen declared, got the bartender’s attention, and ordered Jared a drink. He turned around to face me and smiled a huge smile at me while winking, I blushed. Jared looks at Jensen looking at me, I looked at Jared looking at Jensen looking at me, and I looked towards the bartender. He shrugged, sliding Jared’s drink towards him. He nodded his thanks and took a huge swig.  
“So Sam, if that’s really your name, what do you do for a living?” Jared asked, trying to mask his annoyance. Unfortunately for Jared, he’s not that good at hiding his emotions, I quickly learned. I looked at Jensen and an idea popped into mind.  
“Well Jared, I am currently unemployed. I just went through a really bad breakup and I wanted a different job than working at a clothing store at the mall. As you may, or may not, have noticed, I’m not a stick thin gal. I’ve grown a lot since high school when I started working there, and I was starting to not be able to fit into their clothes anymore. So I quit, and Jerry and Jessi were kind enough to let me stay with them until I found something different, rent free, as long as I looked after their children while they were gone and went on dates. In a way I guess I have a job as their house lady and nanny.” I laughed at the realization that I wasn’t as much of a burden as I thought I was for the past few months. All those times when I thought that I was worthless to the world, I mattered to a family that I cared very deeply about.  
“I also tend to catch on to things, Jared,” I added.  
“What kind of things Sam?” He retorted. I looked at Jensen, he gave me a warning look, but I dove right in.  
“It seems to me that you find something about this situation annoying, or some other negative emotion. You walked up to Jensen pissed that he wasn’t in his hotel room, that he was trying to have a night away from everything. Yes, it can be risky going to a bar when you’re famous, I get that. But he’s human, just like you and me; he needs a night to forget about everything that’s going on. Who knows, maybe in your line of business it’s nice to feel normal every once in a while. Have a night where you can try to pick up girls at the bar and get rejected because you were being too rude to them. I don’t know if that’s just something that can make you feel like someone who doesn’t have the paparazzi constantly watching you or what, but I can see where it would be fun to do. Maybe I should try that sometime, be a complete bitch to a guy at a bar and see how he reacts.” I took a sip of my drink.  
“That wouldn’t be a good idea at all. Have you not heard of dominatrix?” Jensen asked, looking concerned for my safety.  
“I was just kidding,” I smiled and winked at him. Jared shifted his weight uncomfortably and cleared his throat loudly.  
“Dude, seriously?” Jensen looked at Jared, Jared stared back, looking even more annoyed than when he first came up to us. Eminem’s “Without Me” began playing and I used that as my excuse to dance over to Jessi and Jerry. I excused myself and Jared took my stop at the bar. On my way over to them I heard Jensen say. “Dude what the hell is your problem? I’m trying to have fun here…” then all I heard was the club music.  
“What is going on Sam?” Jessi asked as soon as I was within ear shot. I smiled a huge smile and sat down next to her. I dove right in on how the conversation between Jensen and I went, leaving out the dirty details, and they listened with wide eyes. I explained why he was in town, how their filming was going, and about his recent divorce. Jerry sneaked a glance at Jessi when I mentioned the divorce, and I reassured him that they didn’t have to worry about it because I told him right away that I want to wait before I jumped into anything serious. They relaxed and told me to continue. I then told them how he invited me to their cocktail party that was going on tomorrow night and how I accepted his invitation.  
“HE invited you to a cocktail party?” Jerry asked, a little protectively.  
“Yeah, he said he didn’t have a date for it and said he wouldn’t try any funny business, he just doesn’t want to be alone, and I said yes.” I waited for an excited response, but before they could react, Jensen and Jared walked up to the booth. Introductions were made, greetings were exchanged, and Jared was looking a little more relaxed than he was when he first entered the club. Jerry invited them to sit down with us, since we were seated at a huge corner booth, and Jared agreed (to everyone’s surprise). I scooted over so the actors could fit, Jensen seated himself next to me and Jared was at the end. Small talk was exchanged as more drinks arrived for the group. Eventually everyone’s discomfort and walls were brought down, and the fun began. Jensen started talking about what Misha Collins would be doing at this moment, how he knew Misha would just go around saying hello to everyone and getting reactions out of people. Everyone laughed, and Jared jumped in.  
“Remember that one time when we were at a Comic-Con and he was headed towards the event and ran into those girls?” Jensen laughed at the recollection. “Misha said hello to this group of girls an a ferry and they gave him a really scared look and told him to get lost. When he said okay and walked away he took out his phone and captured a picture of them realizing who he was. They were really nice to him afterwards, but he loves getting those mean reactions from fans.”  
“We haven’t tried that yet, I think everyone would recognize us right off the bat.” Jensen said, taking a drink.  
“Hey now, I wouldn’t say that,” I said. “You walked past a group of girls and they didn’t even say anything when you bumped into them. They just glared at you and ignored you. I guess not a lot of your fans are in Oregon, or else the whole club would be all over you two.” Jensen and Jared looked at each other, and I saw Jessi looking at me weird. Gee, even after a few drinks I’m still a literal stickler, I thought. Maybe I should just walk away for a second, I can feel my walls coming up again.  
“Will you excuse me? I need to go to the little girl’s room,” I said. Jared got up to let me out, and Jensen followed suit.  
“I’ll guard you so no perverts follow you in,” Jensen said, I reluctantly agreed and we headed to the restroom. We walked in silence through the dance floor, I was getting angry that Jensen was following me, but grateful because I didn’t want any drunk guys hitting on me. When we reached the bathroom hallway Jensen stopped me before I could be in privacy. He spun me around to look at him and I tried really hard not to glare at him. Looking deep into my eyes, he caught on that something wasn’t right.  
“Are you okay Sam?” He asked. I closed my eyes and wished he didn’t ask.  
“No, I have really bad social anxiety and being around my friends and you tow is just making me really nervous and uncomfortable.” I answered without thinking. He gave me a sympathetic look and put his hand on my shoulder. I told him that I had medication for it, I just forgot to take it today and I haven’t really kept up on taking it regularly. He said he understood and asked if I could take it tonight and tomorrow so I didn’t get scared and run away from everyone tomorrow night, I agreed and smiled. Then I told him I didn’t really have to go to the restroom, I just needed to get away for a second. He chuckled, said he figured it was something along those lines, and we walked back to the booth.  
By the time we got back Jared had left and Jessi and Jerry were ready to go home. Jessi and Jerry grabbed their coats and Jensen and I followed them out of the club. As soon as we emerged into too cold night air, I realized I forgot my coat and I started to shiver violently. Jessi noticed and asked where my coat was.  
“I left it at home,” I said chattering my teeth.  
“Would you like my jacket?” Jensen asked as he magically presented me with a leather jacket. I gave him a surprised look, silently asking him where he got the jacket.  
“I coat checked it, because apparently you can coat check in Oregon. You Oregonians are very strange,” Jensen winked at me and I giggled. I accepted his jacket and he slipped it around my shoulders, I was instantly warm. It felt nice wearing a jacket that belonged to a guy instead of wearing a jacket that was supposed to be for a guy, but was never worn by one. I noticed I had butterflies in my stomach and I was blushing, that concerned me. Here I was supposed to be forgetting about dating in general, but Jensen was practically throwing his kindness at me and I couldn’t take any more of it, I wanted him gone so I could think everything over for a while. The dating world didn’t need me at the moment, and I didn’t need it.  
Jessi and Jerry led the way down a few blocks to the MAX stop, and Jensen asked why we were here. Jerry explained that since we all planned on getting hammered we were going to take the MAX to a bus station and take the bus home since no one wanted to drive. Jensen looked taken aback and said that he had his Escalade parked in a parking garage nearby and offered to take us all home since he needed to know where it was to pick me up tomorrow evening. Jessi and Jerry exchanged a look, having a silent conversation, looked at me, I shrugged, and they agreed to it. Jensen led the way to his vehicle in the opposite direction and seemed to be really happy to be with us, it all seemed too good to be true, and everyone but Jensen knew it.  
We arrived at his car, which looked more like a monster of a vehicle than anything, Jerry and Jessi were in the backseat, leaving shotgun for me. Jensen got into the driver’s seat and took out his GPS to type in our address, Jerry recited it perfectly even though he was drunk off his ass, and off we went through the city to the freeway. The drive home was very quiet, I think about halfway through the drive Jessi and Jerry passed out, leaving Jensen and I to talk about anything we wanted. But neither of us really took that opportunity, we were both pretty tired and I was still a little tipsy.  
“I think I’m getting a migraine,” I blurted. We were about twenty minutes from home, and I figured I could wait till then to say something, but my head was hurting really bad.  
“I have some aspirin in the glove box if you want to take a few,” Jensen offered. I opened the glove box and realized I didn’t have anything to wash it down with. Jensen took notice and quickly swerved into the first drive thru he could find and ordered a water and a large fry. He turned around to find me staring at him, but I didn’t look away, it didn’t really register what I was doing.  
“I figured water would do you good, and since those two are passed out in the back,” he gestured to Jerry and Jessi, “I figured we could get away with taking a quick detour. Besides, I’m a little hungry, how about you? You can have some of my fries if you want.” He said as the drive thru attendant handed him the water and fries.  
“Thanks man,” I said to Jensen smiling. He nodded his thanks and shoved a few fries into his mouth. I took my aspirin and drank my water while I watched the lights of the town shine into the car. As I looked out the passenger window I began thinking of all the car rides I’ve been on with people who mattered to me. My thoughts traveled to my childhood, to adolescence, and then to Brett, that’s when I broke the chain and shook my head really hard trying to clear the memories away.  
“Whoa there cowgirl!” Jensen exclaimed. “What the hell are you shaking your head for? I thought you had a migraine?” The memories just kept pouring in and there was no stopping them from nearly taking over. I started hyperventilating uncontrollably, Jensen stopped the car and woke up Jessi, Jessi started talking me down, but nothing was helping. Tears poured from my eyes, and I cried and cried until I had to shove open the door and puke. Sobbing and puking a few feet away from the car I felt a hand on my back and my hair being pulled out of my face.  
“I’m sorry guys…” I chocked out through sobs.  
“It’s okay sweetie,” Jessi said, she was the one pulling my hair back. Jerry said something, but it sounded so far away I couldn’t understand him.  
“What’s going on Sam?” Jensen asked quietly. He was the one who was rubbing my back. Jessi explained that whenever I had any sort of thought about Brett that I had all kinds of mental breakdowns. This wasn’t the first time, and it sure wouldn’t be the last, but every time it’s happened it’s gotten a little better. She said that the first one was really terrible, but didn’t go into details on how I almost killed myself if it hadn’t been for Jerry forcing me to throw up all the pills I took. Jensen didn’t say anything, but he had a grip on my shoulder so hard I stood up and leaned away from his hard grasp.  
“I’m so sorry Jensen, I knew I shouldn’t let myself be quiet, but I just didn’t feel like talking about anything. Every time I think too much he pops up and it’s all I can do to keep from screaming and throwing a tantrum… I feel terrible and I’m highly embarrassed, I understand if you don’t want me anywhere near you or anyone else you associate yourself with.” I looked down and felt tearing sneaking their way down my cheeks. Jensen lifted my face to look at him, I was still crying, and he wiped away the remainder of my tears.  
“It’s okay, there’s no need to feel bad or to think that I don’t want to spend time with you or want you around. I still want you around and everything, you’re just going through a hard time and you need a huge distraction from your thoughts. I get that, trust me, and I’ll help be that distraction or whatever you need. I few tears and puking from drinking isn’t going to scare me away,” He winked. “Besides, if I didn’t want anything to do with you, who would be my date on such short notice?” I smiled and instinctively gave him a hug, I noticed that Jessi went back to the car and was talking to Jerry, giving Jensen and I privacy.  
Jensen led me back to the car, and we were back on the road. For the rest of the drive, Jensen kept a steady conversation flowing. HE asked Jerry what he did for a living, how old their kids were, what Jessi did for a living, how often we all did something together, and what brought us out tonight. Everyone went quiet at his last question, and I felt Jessi and Jerry look at me. I sighed and explained they brought me out to get laid, but I didn’t want to because I wasn’t ready for anything of the sort because I knew I would freak out like I just did and scare the guy away. I also said that I didn’t believe in sex outside of a relationship. Jensen said that made sense and that it was a good thing that I went out tonight so I could meet him. We laughed.  
Jensen pulled up to our house as our laughter died down. Jessi and Jerry thanks him for the ride, and got out of the car. Jensen and I were alone, and my heart was pounding for some strange reason. I looked over at him, apologized for the drama, and asked him if he still wanted my number.  
“Of course I want your number still, how else would I let you know I’d be on my way tomorrow?” Jensen smiled and took out his phone. I recited my number, he saved it and looked at me, waiting for me to say something. We sat there looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I couldn’t bring myself to say anything let alone leave the car, I was waiting to see what he’d do if we sat here long enough. His facial expression changed from waiting for me to make a move, to a look of pure understanding.  
“So I guess I can’t kiss you goodnight?” He asked reluctantly. I was surprised that he asked, I figured he still wanted to take me out tomorrow for a charity date. But he really wanted to kiss me for some reason.  
“Well, if you feel so inclined to, I guess we can. Are you sure you want to kiss an emotional wreck?” Doubt flooded my mind, not just because I still thought this was a drunken hallucination, but because I was such a mess that the thought of anyone wanting to kiss me because they were interested gave me butterflies. Doubtful butterflies, but only because I didn’t want to get hurt again butterflies. Jensen smiled and stroked my face with the back of his hand, looking intently at me.  
“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want it, because if there’s ever a time when I ask for something I don’t want, I’m acting. But I can assure you Sam, that there is no acting going on here,” he grabbed my hand and put it to his chest. I felt his heart pounding against his ribcage and in that moment I knew that this wasn’t a dream. That this was real, and his heart told me that what he was feeling was real too. I looked up to his face and felt tears streaming down my cheeks, he wiped them away and kissed me gently goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this during a rough patch, would love to hear if you guys want to read more about Sam and Jensen's adventures!


End file.
